On the Rocks
by PrissRei
Summary: do you ever wonder what would happen if the roles were reversed when serena and darien broke up. well now u can get an idea. darien wants to get back together and serena don't oh the drama


1Disclamier: I don't own Sailormoon and will never own it.

On The Rocks.

Chapter 1: She Loves Me; She Loves Me Not...

As she walked down the street, Serena couldn't help but to think about what had happened the night before.

Flashback

"Serena I can't see you anymore." The dark figure said without emotion as he turned away from the young woman in front of him.

"What do you mean Darien?" Serena asked worried as she tried her hardest to look into his eyes. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"No. I don't." Darien said in flat even tones. Not even bothering to look at Serena who he knew had to be crying. "I have to go Meat ball head." With this said Darien turned and walked away.

Angry at herself and Darien, Serena called out, "Darien you asshole I know you still love me. Its our destiny!" Serena stood there for the longest time while tears coursed down her face.

End Flashback

Its unfair. She thought to her self as she continued to walk down the street. He acts like what we had meant nothing to him. But I know it had to.

"Hey! Serena, wait up!" A tall brunette yelled. Turning around Serena saw two of her friends coming towards her.

"Hey guys what's up?" She called back as she tried her hardest to sound cheerful.

"We were wandering if you were okay after we had left you last night?" Lita said cautiously looking at her friends confused look. "Ya know with the way Darien's been treating you and all."

"Oh, that. Yes, I'm okay it's just that every thing has me worried. The attacks are getting closer and closer to home, and Darien still refuses to talk to me."

"You mean he didn't tell you why he broke up with you last night after we left you guys?" The blue haired girl asked.

"No... he took off but not before saying 'It can never work out, the age difference between us is too great.' Ha too great. There's only like a four year age difference between us. Plus before either of you suggest it I already tried calling him. He either tells me to leave him alone or he hangs up on me..." Serena stopped walking and collapsed on the side walk in tears.

"Serena," Lita said as she bent down to comfort her. "He still loves you. You know he does. She stopped for a minute to let the words sink in than continued. "He probably thinks he's protecting you from something."

"But... w-what could... be wrong... w-we... already... know were...destined for each other. He's my prince after all." Serena replied calming down enough to look Lita in the face. "I just wish he would tell me if I did something wrong or if he doesn't love me any more."

"Look Serena we can't answer any of that for you. You'll just have to talk to Darien about it. In the mean time," Lita said slyly. "How 'bout for right now we treat you to some ice-cream?"

At the very mention of ice-cream Serena cheered up. "Yeah sure that sounds great." At this the three girls took off running in the direction of the Crown Game Center.

Darien sat at the arcade counter sipping his coffee. Why? He thought. Do I have to keep hurting her like that... He sat there thinking about what had happened last night after he told her that he couldn't see her.

Flashback

As Darien walked to his apartment in deep thought, he almost missed the familiar tug that told him that Serena was in trouble. He turned around quickly and ran back the way he came, Darien saw, Serena had changed into Sailormoon and that she was fighting a vicious negaverse monster. The monster looked like a hairless bear with huge claws on each hand. Calling on his power quickly Darien changed into Tuxedo Mask. He waited for the right moment to make himself known and saw an opening real quick.

The monster had just knocked Sailormoon to the ground and was about ready to swipe at her with one of its huge claws. Tuxedo Mask acted quickly and threw an rose it. Seeing her chance Sailormoon got up and blasted the monster. Once the monster was gone Sailormoon turned to Tuxedo mask, totally unaware of the other scouts coming up to help their leader. "You came back to help me," she said quickly with a hint of hopefulness in her voice. "That must mean you still care for me."

"Sorry Sailormoon. There's nothing between us." Tuxedo Mask said harshly making Sailormoon cringe. "Its over. I only came to help you for ol' times sake." With one more look at Sailormoon. Tuxedo Mask turned around and left.

"Darien your the biggest asshole I've ever seen!" Sailor Mars yelled at him. "Can't you see that she still loves you..." Mars broke off to look at the look on Sailormoon's face. "Your hurting her damn it. Darien come back here and say your sorry." She muttered under her breath.

Sorry Serena it has to be this way. I'm so sorry for hurting you but I'm hurting too. More than you may realize...

End Flashback

Darien was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the bells chime and welcome another customer. "Hey Darien." A voice said bring him out of his revere.

Looking up Darien saw his friend Andrew looking at him. "Hmm. Andrew." He said distractedly.

"Serena's here. I wish you two would talk this out." Andrew said watching his friend closely.

"Talk what out. There's nothing to discuss." Darien said coldly.

"Yes, there is. You hurt her deeply and you don't give one good shit about it." Andrew answered him angrily. He watched as Serena came up behind Darien. His heart almost broke with the look of hope he saw on her face.

"Darien..." Serena said nervously.

"What Meatball Head."

"Can we talk for a..."

"NO! There is nothing to discuss Serena. It's over." Darien said as he clutched his hands under the counter, trying his hardest not to reach out and touch her.

"Darien... You can't mean that.." Serena said trying hard not to cry.

"Look, Serena I've got to go." Darien said as he got up to leave. When he reached the arcade doors four angry girls stood in his way. "Do you mind I have to leave and your blocking the door."

"Why should we move? You haven't even talked all that long with Serena." The raven haired girl replied in dark tones underlying an unspoken threat.

"Move it Rei, before I move you myself." Darien replied angrily.

"Touch her and you deal with us." The blond beside Rei answered. "Same goes if you ever hurt Serena."

"Just move girls. I'm losing my patience." Darien said clutching his hands into fists at his sides knowing it would be very stupid to fight the four girls altogether.

"You guys if the asshole wants to go." Serena said coldly from behind Darien. Darien slowly turned around to look at her and seen that she was about ready to kill him if he said one word to her. "Let him. I don't care anymore."

The stunned girls move to the side and let an even more stunned Darien out the doors. "Serena what's going on?" Mina asked as soon as Darien was gone and she could find her tongue to speak again. "Aren't you worried about the future?"

"Look girls, I don't know what's going on. I just know I'm tired of Darien treating me like crap." Serena said as she walked to the back of the arcade to find a booth to sit down in. "Any way lets forget about him and lets get some ice-cream."

"Ice-cream? I thought we came her to deal with Darien." Rei said confused.

"We did." Lita explained patiently. "But in order to get her here we had to promise her ice-cream."

"Lets forget about Darien you guys and lets enjoy the peace and quiet we have while we have it." Serena said happily. "And bring on the ice-cream."

"Sailormoon watch out." Mars yelled as the nega-monster they were fighting turned to attack her.

Sailormoon had little time to react. As she turned around to assess the situation all she saw was the nega-monster's energy attack coming at her. Time seemed to stop for her because, The next thing she knew she was in the air and in someone's arms.

Still to shocked to say or do anything Sailormoon slumped against Tuxedo Masks body. When she finally regained her wits she realized that Tuxedo mask hadn't yet let her go. She started to struggle. "Let me go Tuxedo Mask. I have to help the girls." She protested.

"No, they don't need your help. Look down there Sailormoon." Sailormoon looked down at the girls and saw that the monster was gone and the girls were watching them with intense interest. "See their fine and don't need your help. We need to talk, love."

"Love! Love! So now it's convient for you to consider me your girlfriend." Sailormoon shouted angrily, trying her hardest to escape him. "Well I don't think so. You've hurt me more than enough and I'm sick of it. So let me go and leave me the hell alone."

Stunned by her words Tuxedo Mask let her go. Once she was free, Sailormoon went down to the rest of the scouts. Who immediately surrounded her.

After regaining his wits Tuxedo mask jumped down to try and talk to Sailormoon again. The only problem facing him was getting past her guardians.

"Move I need to talk to Sailormoon." Tuxedo Mask ordered. Confident

Sailormoon would call them off.

"Hell no," Mars said harshly. "Why should we?" Stunned Tuxedo Mask turned to Jupiter who was less hot headed than Mars.

"Jupiter please move," he said pleadingly. "I really need to talk to Sailormoon."

"Fuck no. We're not letting hurt her anymore you more than you already have." She said vehemently, taking threatening step towards Tuxedo Mask, "Now leave before I fry your happy ass into the near future."

Knowing it was futile to try and reason with the scouts, Tuxedo Mask left. "Are you alright Sailormoon?" Mars asked.

"Yeah, hey thanks for sticking up for me back there you guys. I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Don't worry about it." Mercury said, "We're glad to help out our princess in any way we can."

"Well as you princess, I say lets go home and rest. I'm about ready to drop dead." Sailormoon said halfheartedly.

"Yes, your royal pain in the ass." The other answered in unison. As they Burst into wild laughter afterwards.

Chapter 2: Please forgive me

"This sucks. Why can't Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion get along." A woman with long silver hair said.

"I don't know my Queen." A lone voice said.

"A marriage between them would be beneficial to both kingdoms-"

"Don't start on that lecture Serenity." A tall woman with long raven black hair said. "It's old and boring."

"Phoenix, don't start." Serenity said staring at the woman before her. Amazed as always, at the sapphire highlights in the woman's hair. The woman's stance alone demanded respect. "I just don't understand it that's all."

"Like what kind of things, Serenity?"

"Like Serenity's attitude for one."

"That's not hard Serenity you don't understand alot of things. Like the whole attitude thing, it could co-"

"She could get her attitude from hanging out with your daughter, Rei." Serenity said jokingly.

"Could be just the natural fact that she's your daughter." Phoenix said in good humor. "Or it all could be because she's deeply in love with him and just fears rejection."

"Could be-"

"Mother excuse me." A voice said from behind them.

"Yes. Serenity. How may I help you?" Her mother answered.

"Are you two discussing me behind my back?" The Princess asked cautiously.

"Yes we are." The Queen answered sharply. Instantly regretting saying it when she noticed the hurt that shown in her daughters eyes. Trying to take the bite off of her words she said quickly, "It's nothing bad. It if turns too serious well come talk to you alright."

"Thank you mother." Princess Serenity said bowing. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

Watching her daughter leave Queen Serenity wanted nothing more than to call her daughter back and say she was sorry. Deep in thought the Queen was startled by laughter coming from behind her. "What's so funny Phoenix?" Serenity asked annoyed.

"You know she acts way too much like you." Phoenix said calmly.

"In what ways?" The Queen inquired.

"Well for one, like her mother she is not one to be pushed aside and forgotten." Phoenix said matter-a -factly. "But if she is ignored or hurt in anyway she would probably start a war against a single person or nation..."

Jumping awake in bed Serena shook her head to try to forget the dream. "Strange," she muttered to herself. "I barely remember eavesdropping on that

conversation. All I remember is Darien who was Endymion, at the time, cornering me in the gardens behind the palace."

Sighing Serena rolled over and got up. While she was looking through her dresser draws for something to wear; she was not too surprised to see a pink haired little girl come into her room. The strangest thing about the little girl was her hairstyle was done up in the same meatballs as Serena's. Also her name is the shorter version of Serena. The first time Serena meet her she told Serena and Darien that her name was Serena and to call her Rini. That day was the beginning of all of Serena's troubles with Darien.

"Rini can't you go some where far away like the moon?"

"No, I can't." Rini replied.

"Go find your mother and leave me the hell alone. I'm not in the mood to put up with your shit today."

"Why should I go find my mom?" Rini inquired looking sad. "Why should I Serena? When you look so much...like...HER!" With that Rini went running out of her room.

Stunned Serena stood in the middle her room looking at the space Rini had just occupied. "What did she just say?" She muttered to herself. Getting over her shock Serena ran to stand in the door way of her room. "Rini, wait. I'm sorry, come her and tell me about your mom. Maybe I can help you find her." Serena said seeing direct results from the little girl who stopped in mid run down the hallway and turned around..

On her way back to Serena's room Rini asked, "Do you really mean what you said? About being sorry that is."

"Yes of course." Serena said seeing a bright smile light up Rini's face. "I'm just sorry about yelling at you. I'm having a hard time and I took it out on you. Sorry kiddo."

"Apology accept."

"Can you please tell me about your mom?" Serena asked cautiously.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Rini asked the tears happily forgotten.

"Any thing you know about her." Serena replied as she turned around to sit down on the bed. "And while you do I'll brush you hair."

"Alright," Rini began as she sat down on the floor in front of Serena to have her hair brushed. "My mother is known as the Queen of the Earth. She used to be the Princess of the Moon. She has seven scouts guarding her, but not always at the same time. I've only seen four of them here, Sailormoon isn't in the future; but I have heard stories about her from my father. Anyway I'm getting off track. My mothers name is Neo-Queen Serenity, but my daddy will sometimes call her Serena. Other than that she's alot like you, only older." Rini said smiling at Serena glad she could help.

"Thanks for the info. I'll go ask some people if they know anything about your mother." Serena said off handily as she got up to pace her room. "We'll find out who she is in this time I promise." Turning around Serena made to grab some clothes out of her closet when she realized Rini hadn't left yet. "Well get going squirt, I have to get dressed."

"Bye Meatball Head." Rini said on her way out the door, only stopping just before she closed the door and said. "Serena I hope you and Darien get back together." With this said she closed the door and left.

At the Cherry Hill Temple a raven-haired priestess was yelling her head off as three other girls tried to calm her down. "Where the hell is she." Rei muttered. "She calls us early this morning and tells us to meet her here for some import meeting. Then she has the gall to be late. That's just like that Meatball Head..."

"Shut up Rei." Serena said calmly and sternly.

"Hey Serena why call the meeting out of the blue?" Ami asked.

"Well you guys I just talked to Rini and she told me this brief history about her mother." Serena replied cautiously.

"Ya well what's so special about the history?" Lita asked.

"Well Rini said that..." Serena began the story Rini had told her earlier in the day.

"So you're telling us," Lita said skeptically. "That Rini might be your child in the future?"

"Yes, but I want proof. And I want to know who the father is." Serena said sternly.

"Yeah and how are ya gona do that Meatball Brains?" Rei asked.

"Well this is where Ami and her mini-computer come in." Serena said looking pleadingly at Ami.

"Well, how can I help?" Ami asked.

"I need you to test this hair," Serena said holding up a pink piece of hair. "It's Rini's, I found it in the hair brush this morning after I brushed her hair."

"Alright." Ami said taking the hair and getting to work. "This shouldn't take too long guys."

"Serena," Mina said catching their leaders attention.

"What?"

"What if Rini is yours and Darien's." Mina began. "Can you forgive him for breaking your heart and follow destinies prescribed course? Or do you damn him forever?"

"I'll have to think about that."

"Serena." Ami said quietly.

"What Ami?" Serena said anxiously.

"I have the results of the search."

"What are they?" Rei asked impatiently. "Is Rini Serena's future daughter or not?"

"Yes. And I have the results for the father." Ami said calmly watching all the expectant faces turned towards her. When no one asked who the father was Ami stated flatly. "It's Darien."

"No, it can't be Darien. It just can't." Serena said already into full swing hysterics.

"Calm down Sere." Lita said calmly. "Every thing will be alright. I promise."

After all the girls finished calming down Serena, she said. "Thanks for the support guys. I have to go. I promised my mom I would watch Rini for her today."

"Bye Serena." They all called in unison.

"Do you guys think she liked the news as much as I think she did."

As he walked through the park in deep thought Darien thought he was alone until he heard someone mutter. "This sucks, why did it have to be him? Why not someone else?" Looking up Darien saw Serena standing on the dock where they had first saw Rini. Smiling Darien walked directly over to Serena and put his arms around her, when he felt her stiffen he said. "Shh... Don't say any thing it will all be alright just trust me."

"Let go of me Darien." She said coldly.

"No, I'm not letting go of you ag-" Darien stopped short with a stabbing pain in his left side. He abruptly let go of Serena.

"Darien remember this much," Serena said as she stood over his stooped form. "Yes I may love you, but you've hurt me too much. In the past and the present. I forgave you several times, but I don't think I can forgive you again. Good bye Darien." With this Serena walked off.

"Wait... Serena... I-I'm sorry." Darien cried out in pain and sorrow through clenched teeth.

Why won't she listen to me? Darien thought to himself. I was only trying to protect her...

Darien laid there a while longer. Then he got up and headed back to his apartment, determined to think of a way to win Serena back.

Sometime in the distant future. Two dark figures are standing in a room full of computers and assorted monitors. On one screen it portrayed Serena's and Darien's last exchange. "This bites he's screwing up royally." The first figure said to the second one. "What do we do now?"

"We send his future self to his time and bring him here." The second figure said turning around and facing the other figure. "What else is there to do. Those damn dreams screwed every thing up. So now since Endymion started it all he can fix it."

"Are you sure that's safe?" the first figure said skeptically. "I mean what would the Queen do when she found out that we switched her husband with his past self?"

"She would ask questions then, she would want to know who's responsible." The second figure said with a smile.

"Well I'm not gona tell her that we had to switch her husband for his past self."

"Fine I'll do it. She won't do any thing to drastic." The second figure said letting out a sigh of defeat. "If I'm lucky she'll get a good laugh out of this."

"So when will we switch them?"

"After we make sure the King and Queen are asleep. How else?"

Chapter 3: A Dream or Not?

"Endy, Endy, wake up sleepy head." A woman's voice called out it. The voice seemed to come from a distance.

"Leave me alone."

"Endy, love." The voice said softer this time. "GET UP!"

Jumping out of bed. Darien looked around him. "What the. What's wrong." He called out startled.

"Get up you never used to sleep in this late before." The woman said. Pointing to the clock which read 12 p.m. "Is there any thing wrong love?"

Darien looked around cautiously. What the, he thought. This isn't my apartment. The room that he had woken up in was made of crystal. The walls glistened like diamonds but were misted and unclear like ordinary diamonds. Looking at the woman who had woken him up; he thought, Who is this woman. And why is she in my bed calling me Endy and Love? Studying the woman he noticed she looked familiar, but if he meet her some where before he didn't remember. This made him come to a decision. Time to get some answers.

"Um... Excuse me, but I have few questions." Darien said as calmly as he could even though he wanted to flip out.

The woman stared at him calmly. It was almost as if she was amused at his bewilderment. Smiling slightly she answered, "Before you ask love. I think I already know the answers."

"Alright if you think you can humor me, go ahead."

"Love the answers you are seeking are this. Rini is up stairs bugging the scouts. I'm not pregnant. And I still do love you."

Taken aback Darien stared at the strange woman in front of him. She's got to be joking. I don't even know her. And how does she know Rini.

"Endy, those were the answers you wanted was it not?"

"NO!" Darien all but screamed. "And quit calling me Endy my names Darien."

"Love you haven't used the name Darien for centuries." The woman said looking at him like he had the bubonic plague. "What's wrong love?"

"Who are you? What relationship do you have with me? And where the hell are we?" Darien blurted out all at once.

"I am Neo-Queen Serenity as you well know. I'm your wife. And we're in the 30th century Tokyo." She said with concern.

"Lady that's a real riot. It's 2002, and I don't even have a girl friend much less a wife." At that Darien broke down laughing hysterically.

"Mommy is anything wrong with daddy?" as small voice asked from the door way.

"No sweet heart. He's just laughing at a bad joke he made." Serenity told her daughter, all the while looking worriedly at her husband. What could be wrong with him? He was just fine last night. Did something happen in the past... Thinking these kinds of thoughts she asked her daughter gently but urgently. "Rini, could you go get Pluto for me?"

"Yes, mommy." Rini bowed then took off like a rocket down the palace corridors.

"Love, you don't have to go into hysterics." Serenity said. "You never did before."

"One more question Serenity." Darien said cautiously, after finally getting a grip on him self.

"Alright one more." Serenity said sternly. "Then I'm asking the question."

"Alright. In the past the only person I can think of calling me love was Serena, but we broke up." Darien stated calmly, gauging Serenity's reaction to what he was saying. "I was just wandering if you came from the past and who you are in the past?"

"That's two questions Darien." Serenity said calmly. "But I'll answer both. The answer to the first one is yes I'm from the past. You should remember, you used to call me Meatball Head. If you don't remember that my name was Serena."

"Serena!" Darien nearly shouted in surprise. "But you said, not more that 7 hours ago that you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I said no such thing." Serenity said smartly." If I recall correctly I told you... Well they weren't very proper, but I never said I wanted nothing to do with you."

"Serenity, he's not talking about the 30th century time line. He's talking about the past." A voice said from the door way.

"Oh, Pluto your finally here." Serenity said. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Well my Queen, the problem stems from the break up you two had during the nega-moon attacks."

"What! That's stupid. All I remember is being really pissed off at Darien for breaking up with me. Then getting really scared when I found out Rini was our child."

"Well, my Queen, as of last night Darien's here and Endymion's in the past." Pluto said smiling.

"Why didn't you send me to the past instead of Endymion?" Serenity asked a hurt expression on her face.

"Serenity I know you loved those times. It's just that your hair is silver and Serena's isn't."

"Hello, did you guys forget that I'm in the room?" Darien said with mild anger.

"Of course not." Pluto said." Since you know what's going on I'll leave you."

As Pluto turned to leave Darien called out. "Wait Pluto don't leave yet."

"What's wrong Darien?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Got a question?"

"Yes, how can Rini be in my time and in this time at the same time."

"I brought you here a month before Rini leaves to go to the past." Pluto explained. "Endymion has a month in the past to try and bring Serena and you back together." Bowing once Pluto left hastily.

"Well that explains some of it." Darien muttered under his breath.

Chapter: 4- Reality check.

Sitting in the Crown Game Center Serena expected to see a certain raven-black head come through the door. She sat watching the door until she saw her friends walk though the door. She tried to act like she wasn't looking for anyone but her friends had noticed. "Serena are you okay?" Mina asked worried.

"Yes."

"Your lying Meatball Head." Rini stated. "Something's wrong or you would be real happy to see us by now."

"I agree with Rini." Ami said. "You're hurting too much over this Serena just go forgive him." Ami tried to smile encouragingly, but failed when Serena gave her a piercing look. Both girls held each others gaze for a long time. At least until they heard

someone laughing.

"What's so funny Rini?" Lita asked.

After calming down a bit Rini said. "Serena looked just like my mother when someone pisses her off."

"Really?" Rei asked jokingly. "Is the resemblance really that uncanny?"

"Go to hell Rei." Serena said darkly.

"Why would I want to go to a place like that." Rei said, "If I did I wouldn't get to pick on you anymore."

Serena stood up and took a menacing step towards her friend. "Rei I'm gonna-" Nobody heard the rest for at that exact moment Darien came in and picked Serena up and threw her over his shoulder and started carrying her out of the arcade.

"Darien you idiot put me down before I kick your ass." Serena said as she struggled in his arms.

"No and quit calling me Darien my name is Endymion."

"Endymion, that's the earth princes name, isn't it?" Mina asked aloud.

"Yes and that's my dads name too." Rini said looking closely at the two in the door way arguing. "That is my dad you guys."

"What! That's your dad?" Lita asked so surprised she couldn't stop staring at the two in the door way. "Well he does look older than Darien does, but he's definitely got the look of Darien. And if what Rini says is true Darien still loves Serena and probably didn't mean to hurt her."

"Well even so," Rei said. "He hurt Serena and now he's trying to kidnap her."

"Ya right Darien," Serena said as she squirmed even more in his arms. "Quit with the jokes and leave me alone."

"No, Serena." He said holding her even tighter. "We're gonna talk this out." He paused letting his words sink in. "Either here or at my apartment."

"Alright we'll go to your apartment, but your not carrying me or holding my hand."

"Okay, I'll agree to that." Endymion said as he set her down on the ground and lead her toward the door.

As the girls watched in disbelief as the two left. "What just happened?" Mina asked.

"I don't know but lets follow them." Rei answered moving towards the door.

As they walked by the park Serena saw that no one was around and apparently Endymion wasn't paying any attention to her. As she looked around for a place to hide and transform, she spotted thick patches of bushes surrounding the path. Summoning up her courage Serena ducked into the cluster of bushes. Once she made sure she was hidden Serena shouted. "MOON PRISM POWER!"

Hearing Serena shout her transformation phase, Endymion knew what Serena was doing. Trying his hardest to react quickly, he transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

Looking around quickly, Tuxedo Mask spotted Sailormoon running down the path deeper into the park. Taking off after her Tuxedo Mask followed her as best as he could.

Hearing foots steps moving fast behind her Sailormoon looked behind her and saw Tuxedo Mask gaining on her. Looking around quickly Sailormoon decided to run through one of the thick patches of trees spread throughout the park. Putting her plan into action Sailormoon turned sharply and dove into the Trees, only to be caught in a pair of strong arms.

Squealing in surprise Sailormoon froze. Without looking around Sailormoon knew that Tuxedo Mask had her. As she looked into his eyes she saw only love and frustration in them.

Tuxedo mask was proud of himself. He had finally caught his Princess. Looking into her eyes, he saw that she was completely scared. He also realized that she was about ready to speak. The whole problem started when she started speaking instead of listening. He thought as he sought a way to quiet her, and get her to listen. The only problem was that he knew of only one way to get her to listen.

Sailormoon sighed. Girl no matter how good it feels to be in his arms you have to put your foot down and say no. Summoning up what little resolve she had left Sailormoon said. "Let go of me. Tux-" Standing there frozen in the circle of his arms Sailormoon wondered what had just happened. One minute she was talking then he was kissing her. And to her surprise she was returning his kiss.

This is crazy. She though. I'm not supposed to be doing or enjoying this. We're not dating anymore. Hell I'm supposed to be mad at him. This can't happen. I have to end it.

Sailormoon started pushing at Tuxedo Masks' shoulders. After a while he lifted his head. "Are you going to listen to me or do I have to tie you up and gag you?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

"Why should I listen to you? All your gonna do is play mind games with me, like you did the last time."

"What mind games are you talking about?"

"First you break up with me and tell me you don't love me. Then you act like it never happened. I can't take it anymore."

"I did no such thi-" Tuxedo Mask ended his sentence after seeing the glare

Sailormoon was giving him.

"Let me go now or I'll kick you ass." She said with all seriousness.

"Never." Looking down at Sailormoon he saw that this just angered her more. What is she going to do now? She doesn't have the strength to kick my butt... At least not until she remembers her powers as a princess.

In an act that surprised Tuxedo Mask, Sailormoon slugged him with all her might in the stomach. Stumbling backwards Tuxedo Mask decided that maybe she could kick his ass.

Smiling at what she had managed to do, Sailormoon gave no thought to where that kind of strength came from. Realizing quickly that Tuxedo Mask was recovering from the blow she had given him. Sailormoon made for her escape, before Tuxedo Mask could grab her again.

Tuxedo mask looked up just in time to see Sailormoon running away from him again. Sighing he realized that this battle was won by Sailormoon and not by him. Standing up Tuxedo Mask detransformed into Endymion and walked back to his apartment.

"Damn it," a voice said from behind the bushes. "Why does she have to be so stubborn all the time?"

"Well, Mars your the one that the closest to her." Jupiter replied agitated. "Why don't you tell us." At this comment Mars stood up and started arguing with Jupiter.

"Quit fighting you two." Mercury said. "Mars you wanted to follow her. Well lets go." With that Mercury and Venus ran off after their leader.

"Well lets get going." Mars said running along with Jupiter after Mercury and Venus.

"Damn she can run fast when she wants to." Venus grated after they had lost sight of Sailormoon. "Mercury is there any way you can track her down or at least predict where she's going?"

"I can try."

"Good every one lets take a break." Mars suggested. With this said, all the girls except Mercury sat down under a big oak tree.

While waiting each girl wandered why their leader was behaving like a spoiled brat. Each was lost in their own thoughts. They didn't hear the foot steps coming their way until it was almost too late.

"Hey do you guys hear something?" Venus asked.

"Besides the beeping coming from Mercury's mini-computer no. Why?" Jupiter answered.

"Because I hear-"

"Shh, I hear it too. Listen." Mars said as all the girls fell silent to listen better. But the only sounds that came to them immediately was the sounds of night life, and the occasional beep from Mercury's mini-computer.

"Hey you guys I found her-" Mercury said looking up from her computer only to stop short. She stood there for the longest time looking at the form in front of her.

"Who did you find guys?" A voice asked. Looking up startled the girls were gapping at the figure in front of them. None of the girls could find their voices to talk. "Come on tell me who you found." The voice begged.

Jumping to her feet Mars nearly shouted at the person in front of them. "Where the hell have you been? We've been looking all over for you. Do you know-"

"Stick it Mars." Jupiter said giving the other scout a hard stare. "Let Sailormoon explain herself before you kill her with all of your questions. If you have to ask question ask one question at a time."

"Alright I'll agree with that. One question at a time, you got it."

"What are you guys doing here? I thought-"

"Sailormoon we're asking the questions not you." Mars stated flatly waiting for some kind of response of understanding from her leader. All she received was a quick curt nod. Continuing she said. "Now from where exactly did you come from?"

"The bushes."

"The bushes?" Mars asked incredusly.

"Yes the bushes. I thought you were someone else and I was trying to hide from you."

"Who did you think we were?" Mars asked carefully.

"I thought you were Darien alright." Sailormoon answered, angered that they were grilling her for information.

"What happened between you and Darien to make you run away from him?"

Jupiter asked.

"Nothing important. He wanted to talk and I didn't that's all."

"Sure like that's believable." Mars said.

"It's true, I'm not lying." Sailormoon said in her own self-defense. After looking at all of the skeptical faces she continued. "Any way's I'm tired if you guys are finished with the third degree I'm leaving." With that Sailormoon turned around and left.

"Good going Mars." Jupiter said.

"What! I didn't do any thing wrong."

"No you just pissed her off." Venus answered. Every just stood there waiting for Mars to deny it. When she didn't the girls left her there to go to their respectable homes.

On The Rocks.

Chapter: 5- Ya What!.

"No Darien... don't leave me." Serena whimpered in her sleep. As she tossed and turned in her bed the images in her mind become more realistic and her speech became more incoherent. All of a sudden she sat straight up in bed and gasped, "Darien." Not sure what the dream meant, Serena struggled to remember all the details. But the dream was too hazy for her to remember any details, figuring she could go back to sleep and let it all come back to her she laid back down. It didn't take long for her to realize that she

couldn't go back to sleep. Giving up on sleep Serena looked over at her alarm clock and groaned, it read 6 a.m.

Giving it no thought Serena rolled over in bed, only to set bolt upright again. 6 a.m.! For once she was going to be early for school. Smiling Serena got out of bed. She moved about her room systematically getting dressed. After she was finished she headed down stairs. On her way she ran into Rini. "Good morning Rini." Serena called out cheerfully as she passed the younger girl.

"I thought it was kinda cold this morning." Rini muttered.

Stopping short Serena looked at Rini, "What do you mean by that?"

"Just that hell must've frozen over because your actually awake on time." Rini aid with a child's sweet innocence. "Oh better be careful you don't give your mom a heart attack by being early."

"Mind your own business." Serena muttered as she stomped the rest of the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey mom."

"Serena!" Her mother yelled surprised. With a hand over her heart she looked strangely at her daughter. "Are you well dear?" She asked as she walked over to Serena. Before Serena knew it her mother was taking her temperature. "No, no fever. But that can't be right. Your actually up early. Oh dear, you must have that strange new illness that I keep reading about. I better call the doc-"

"Mom chill, I'm fine. I couldn't sleep so I got up early, big deal." Serena said as her mother stood anxiously by the phone wringing her hands. "Don't worry. I'm going to school now so you can act like you never even seen me up this early." Walking over to her mother, Serena gave her a kiss good-bye and grabbed her lunch as she headed for the door.

As her hand reached the door knob her mother called out, "Are you sure that you don't want me to call the doctor?"

Rolling her eyes Serena replied, "No, mom, I'll be alright. Bye see you later." At that Serena opened the door and took off before her mother could say anything more. She leaned against the door a moment before she headed off to school.

"Serena!" Miss H. said in genuine surprise. "Dear lord are you well or am I hallucinating?"

"No Miss H. I'm here. Your not hallucinating at all." Serena said annoyed. "Geez can't I come to school early without everyone thinking I'm sick." With that Serena sat down at her desk near the back of the room, surrounded by her friends. Amy in front of her, Lita to her right, and Molly to her left, and the desk behind her was empty. Her friends Ami, Lita, and Molly looked at her with great concern.

"Serena are you sure your okay?" Molly asked, as she watched Serena's face register a harassed look.

Seeing this Ami quickly said, "All she meant was, 'Are you okay, I mean that you've been acting weird since yesterday'."

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm still Serena aren't I?"

"Look you guys leave her be." Lita said, "She'll tell us whatever's wrong when she's good and ready. Isn't that right Serena?"

"Yes, now leave me be." With that Serena laid her head down on her desk with a very audible thump.

"Ow." Said a masculine voice behind her. "That must have hurt."

"Oh my gosh, He's so cute." Lita said dreamily, "I call dibs."

Looking up Serena's breath caught in her thought. "Hey long time no see, Serena."

Who is this guy? She thought, Do I know him? Smiling politely Serena said, "I'm sorry have we met before?"

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked with a hurt expression on his face, when Serena shook her head no. "It's me Seyia." At her puzzled look he clarified his answer. "We were neighbors. I move away when I was about 6 or 7."

"Oh, I thought you looked sort of familiar." Serena said as her smile broadened. "Nice to see you again." At that moment the bell rang for class to start, and Seyia moved to the head of the class room.

"Hey Serena," Molly whispered catching her friends attention. "I think he has the hots for you."

"That's nice." Serena said off handedly, as she continued to stare at the front of the class room.

"Class," Miss H started, "I would like you to meet Seyia Kou. He'll be in our class for the rest of the school year. Now Seyia since the only free seat is behind Serena,why don't you go sit there."

"My pleasure, Miss H." Seyia said as he made his way to the back of the room.

"Great," Serena muttered under her breath. As she waited for the first lesson to begin. "This it going to be one long day."

"Are you sure your alright Serena?" Ami asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, quit asking me that." Serena replied as they neared Crown Game Center. "Right now I just to chill out and relax."

"Alright lets play some games and get some ice-cream." Lita suggested once they entered the arcade, "But first lets play some games to work up an appetite."

"Sure sounds like fun." Ami said as she followed Lita to the video games.

"May be later you guys." Serena said as she sat down on a stool at the counter. "Have fun though."

"Alright, bye Serena." Lita replied as she sat down to play a Sailor V game.

"Are you sure Serena?" Ami asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't cheat yourselves out of fun on my behalf." Serena replied, "Go on have fun."

"Alright if you need us just give a shout." Ami said as she move to join Lita.

Looking up from her game Lita said, "She's still not talking about what's bothering her is she?"

"No, and she won't until she's ready."

Looking around her Serena didn't see Andrew nor Darien, or Endymion as he liked to be called now, around. With no one around to witness, Serena let her shoulders slump forward and she laid her head down on the counter. Damn, this is harsh. Maybe I should forgive him. It's getting harder and harder to be mad at him. Plus he might know what the hell that dream was about that I had last night. Serena was so locked into her own inner turmoil that she didn't' hear someone approach her from behind.

Some one laid a hand on her shoulder and said her name in a barely audible whisper.

Sitting up straight and rubbing her hands over her face, Serena thought, Who ever that is I'm not going to let them see that I was crying. After finally getting her bearings straight Serena turned around on the stool. As she did so she asked, "What do you want?"

"That's not a nice tone to greet a friend with." Seyia said as he looked Serena up and down. Clenching his fist, Seyia swore to himself to kill who ever had made her cry.

"Oh. Seyia it's you. What do you need?"

"I was wandering who could be such a big jerk-off that they made you cry." Unclenching his fists Seyia reached out his hand, Seyia wiped off a couple of stray tears that Serena had missed. "Who ever he is he deserves to have the shit beat out of him, and not you or your love for him."

"That's nice Seyia, but there's more going on here than what's on the surface." Serena said surprised, "You have no idea what's going on."

"All I know is that your crying over a guy, that much I got from the gossip going around at school, and that this guy doesn't deserve you."

Even more surprised Serena asked, "Then who does?"

"I do Serena." He said softly as he moved closer to her and took her hand in his. "I deserve you the most, I've known you since we were children."

"Seyia pl..." Serena was cut off by an abrupt kiss, that started the moment Endymion stepped into the arcade.

Seeing the scene Endymion got overly jealous and stomped over to them and literally pulled Seyia away from Serena. "Get off my girlfriend you son of a bitch." He growled in Seyia's face.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what the hell to do?" Seyia said from between clenched teeth.

"Darien knock it off, put him down." Serena said as she jumped down from her stool and tried to pull Endymion away from Seyia. She realized quickly that her attempts were futile, she decided to try and reason. "Darien, come on let go. It wasn't the way it

looked, I swear."

"The hell it wasn't, he better have been giving you CPR or he's dead."

"That, there buddy wasn't any CPR." Seyia said arrogantly, "It was how it looked. I kissed her big wup. If she's your girlfriend then why the hell was she crying and looking so sad?"

"That's none of your business." Endymion all but growled in his face. "We're just in a little rut nothing more."

"Ami, Lita help." Serena called for her friends. "Darien's trying to kill Seyia."

Getting up quickly both Ami and Lita ran over to their friend. Once close enough they separated Endymion from Seyia. "Cool it you two. I don't know what happened over here but it's ending now."

"Who cares about what you say Lita." Endymion said struggling to get a hold of Seyia. "He was kissing Serena when I came in and now I'm going to kill him."

"Who cares about what you want to do Darien." Ami said tightly. "You broke up with Serena remember, it wasn't the other way around."

"Yeah who cares," Seyia said as he stepped back from Ami. "She seemed to like it at least until you came in."

"Yeah like she liked you sucking her face off." Lita barked at him, angry that he was so arrogant.

"Who the hell was talking you the mighty amazon." Seyia said in disgusted.

"Watch who the hell your calling names, you self imposed wanna be."

As the argument between Endymion, Lita, Ami, and Seyia carried on Serena walked out and wasn't bothered when none of them followed her.

The Future

Darien walked around the palace in astonishment. He didn't think he would ever get over the size of the building. The size was incredible, the only people he had seen inside of the palace was Pluto, Serenity, Rini, and a couple of the servants. This was making him wonder if those were the only people with in the palace.

As he was becoming accustomed to the palace he was also getting accustomed to being called King Endymion. As he walked down the palace corridors he heard bight laughter and the sound of metal on metal. Worried he stopped for a moment to listen for the noise again. He wasn't disappointed, a moment later the sound came again. Following the sound, he continued down the corridor. The next time he stopped the noise was closer but muffled by a door. Getting worried Darien glanced around for the almost invisible doors he grew accustomed to finding around the palace. It didn't take long for him to

become utterly frustrated with the progress of his search. Cursing under his breath he thought to go find Pluto or Serenity to help him.

Unwilling to admit defeat or the fact that he might need help Darien continued to look harder than before. When he finally notice the slight crack between the door jam and the door he was relieved. At least I'm getting the hang of this palace. He thought with a grin, I must remember to kill the person who designed this damn place. It's just one big trap for the village idiots.

Getting more worried when the sounds came in greater succession Darien swung the door wide open. Inside he noted the weights off to one side of the room and the small arena at the other, where currently 2 women were facing off, while being surrounded by 6 other women. As the two in the center circled and sized each other up, Darien started towards the group, stopping only long enough to grab a sword from the display on the wall. He walked closer to the women with the sword ready to defend himself.

When he was half way there he heard one of the women yell, "Go Uranus, you can kick Jupiter's butt!" before he could note which one had said it a blond haired woman said to the first, "Yeah go ahead and cheer your lover on Neptune it won't help you any. All I have to do is tell Jupiter that Nephrite is looking for her and she'll have Uranus beat quicker than you can bat an eye."

"Yeah, there you go Venus." A raven haired woman said. "Then maybe we can all judge, whether or not Nephrite looks like Jupiter's old boyfriend." At this remark every one busted up laughing.

Coming closer Darien noticed that four of the women looked like the sailor scouts from his time, the other three like Pluto were new to him. In puzzlement Darien lowered the sword to his side, it scared him because he didn't see Sailormoon anywhere. He stopped at the outer edge of the group and asked, "Where's Sailormoon?"

All the women stopped what they were doing to turn around and look at him. Darien took a step back when he saw everyone's incredulous look. "What?" He asked as he took another step back.

"Endymion, are you alright?" The raven haired woman asked him.

Before he could answer a blue haired woman said, "Of course he's alright Mars. He was just kidding." Turning to Darien she replied, "Don't you remember that Sailormoon disappeared when you and Serenity came forward to take the earth throne?"

"I do now." He answered sarcastically.

"Mercury what's going on in here?" Serenity asked from the door way. "Why are you guys talking of Sailormoon?"

"No reason, my Queen." The youngest and quietest scout answered. "He was just asking why you weren't practicing with the rest of us as usual."

Smiling the queen answered, "The reason I'm not practicing is, because Saturn it's too easy to defeat you guys."

"Yeah right," Mars said good naturedly, "the Royal Meatball Brains defeating us. You haven't proved that you could beat me yet."

"Well the reason I let you win the bouts we have is because I don't want to know how weak you are." Serenity said with a smile. "It's too degrading to see grown scout crying like a baby because she got beat by her superior."

"Serenity," Neptune said quietly. "Quite acting childish, leave that for your daughter."

"Yeah Serenity, grow up." Mars taunted.

"Stick it Mars. Don't make me have to humiliate you in front of the other. I might even do it in front of the generals and let Jadeite see exactly how weak you are." Serenity retorted.

"Oh, I'm so scared, the Mighty Queen has threatened me," Mars stated

sarcastically. "What ever will I do?"

"Never mind her Serenity," Uranus said as she came to stand by her and shake her head slightly. "She's not worth your time." Everyone but Mars laughed at this remark, and it seemed to Darien that he was forgotten.

Oh well, he thought, I'll just sit here and listen to them for a while. as he listened the women started talking about the past. Listening intently Darien learned of some of the trials and tribulations that awaited him and Serena. Going into deep thought Darien zoned out. When he finally came back to reality all the others were gone but Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus. Darien looked at each of them, none of there faces revealed what they were thinking. Time passed and no questions were asked.

The silence that filled the room was almost deafening to Darien. Finally Neptune said, "Your not Endymion are you?"

"Not exactly, I'm Darien, Endymion's past self." He answered. "And I have a feeling I won't become Endymion for a long while."

"True enough." Uranus said." But be careful, not every thing is how it seems here." With that all three women left. Darien sat there for a little while longer before he got up to leave.

It didn't take long for Darien to fall in love with the rose gardens. He felt that he was a complete peace with everything. Thinking he was the only one in the rose gardens he ventured deeper into it. He was startled when he heard voices. "Jadeite every thing will be alright, you'll see." A female voice said. Curious Darien peeked his head through the hedge of the nearest bush.

"I hope your right Rei." A male voice said. Must be Jadeite Darien thought. "I'm just worried. Endymion's been acting strangely for the past couple of days."

"No it's Darien his past self. Not Endymion remember what Serenity told us."

"Yes I do." He said as he moved closer to Rei. "I do indeed."

"Not here Jadeite, this is the Kings personal gardens." Rei protested weakly, as Jadeite pulled her into his embrace. "He'll kill us if he knows that we're in here."

"I don't care right know."

Darien watch in horror as one of their enemies kissed Rei. Jumping into action, Darien leapt through the hedge. Running right over to the couple, Darien grabbed Jadeite by the collar of his shirt. Yanking back Darien pulled Jadeite off of Rei.

Stunned Rei just stood there while Darien started beating Jadeite up. She couldn't rationally think of a reason for Darien to be beating up Jadeite. She stood there for a few more minutes before it came to her-Darien still thought of Jadeite as the Enemy.

Once the fighters had separated, Rei jumped in-between them. "Move it Rei." Darien growled at her, never taking his eyes off of Jadeite.

"No, Darien," She said with out flinching. "You just can't beat up one of your own generals."

"General. Mine. Ha Ha, he works for the nega-verse and you know it." Darien said.

"I do not my Lord, after Crystal Tokyo was formed me and the others were resurrected as your generals, a role we had in the Silver Millennium."

Not believing him Darien took another step forward. "Darien he's telling the truth, leave us be." Rei said.

"Oh Darien, I thought I would find you her." A voice said from behind them.

"Oh thank you lord." Rei said, turning her head to the heavens. "Serenity help me. Your husband is trying it kill my husband."

"Darien leave Jadeite and Rei alone." Serenity commanded.

"No, the lying snake claims to be an ally."

"He is Darien, leave them go." Serenity said as she moved to stand between arien and Jadeite. "Rei, go take Jadeite to your chambers and check him out. Make sure he's okay."

"Alright thank you Serenity." Rei said as she helped Jadeite up and left.

"What did you do that for?" Darien asked as the two figures became dots on the horizon.

"Do what? Stop you from killing your friend. I just don't know." Serenity said, pretending to ponder her own question. "Lets see could it be that you don't know every thing that's happening in the future. Some things have changed Darien get used to it." With that said Serenity turned around and left Darien standing alone in the gardens.

Good going Buddy, now you pissed her off. He thought to him self as he moved through the gardens. Oh well lets go do some exploring. With that thought Darien left the gardens and went into the market place that surrounded the castle.

As he walked along a street Darien thought he saw something familiar out of the corner of his eye. Walking closer Darien couldn't believe what he saw. In front of him was the Crown Game Center. As he walked into the arcade the door chimed. Just like I remember. He thought with a smile, and looked at the familiar surroundings.

Darien stood in the doorway for a long while, just looking around him. Nothings changed on the inside but the out side is completely different.

Out of habit he went and sat down at his normal stool. It wasn't long before he slipped into deep thought. His thoughts were about the past, about what was happening there while he was here. He was in such deep thought that he was oblivious that someone had come up behind him.

"What the hell do you think your doing, buddy?" A angry voiced asked him.

"Sitting here what does it look like." Darien answered crossly, "Who the hell are you anyway, to tell me what to do?"

"I happen to own this place."

"Oh I'm so scared. Remind me later to shit my pants." Darien said sarcastically.

"I'm gona kick your ass for that comment, buddy." The man said as he put a hand on Darien's shoulder and turned him around.

Darien sat stone still as he was turned around. Once Darien could see the strangers face clearly he almost fell off of the chair. The homely face hadn't changed one bit. The sandy colored hair was slightly longer than it used to be and the gold wedding band on his hand winked at him. "Andrew? Andrew is that you:" He asked stunned.

Equally stunned the man asked, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"It's me Darien. Don't you recognize me?"

"Yes I do. It's just been too long since the last time I saw you." Andrew said thoughtfully. "I believe the last time I saw you was when you and Serena announced your engagement."

"Yeah that was a long time ago wasn't it." Darien said as he decided to play along.

As Andrew sat beside him he asked, "What brings you all the way out here?"

"I decided to come for a visit." It didn't take long for each man to become engrossed in a conversation of the past.

The present

As Mina and Rei walked into the arcade they were welcomed with the sight of four people arguing. At a closer expection the girls noticed Lita, Ami, and Endymion, but there was no sign of Serena. By the sound of the argumnet the fight was over her, bewildered Rei asked "Wheres Serena you guys?"

"She's over by the counter, isn't she?" Lita answered.

"No she isn't. Do any of you have any idea of where she is?" As Rei looked around the room, the at the foursome. They all shook their heads no. "No, thought not. Well now we've gotta find her." Rei looked everyone over. "I'll take Mina and L..."

"no, Rei your not leading this I am." Endymion said with an air of authority. He looked to Rei for acknowledgement, when he received it he continued. "I'll take Rei and Lita and check the park. Ami you take Seyia and Mina and check around her neighbor hood and any where else you can think of, alright?" looking around Endymion was glad to see that everyone agreed with him. "Good lets go. We'll meet back her in an hour."

An hour later

"Did you guys have any luck?" Rei asked the others as they approached them.

"No, she hasn't even showed up home yet." Mina answered. "What do we do now?"

"Wait what else." Lita answered. "She'll show up by tomorrow trust me. Lets go home and get some rest."

"You guys go ahead, I'm going for a walk." Endymion said, "I'll see ya later."

As he headed for the door Seyia said, "But what about Serena, Aren't you worried?"

"No, she'll turn up sooner or later. Don't worry, right girls?" Endymion said confidently.

"Yeah, she will won't she." Rei said convinced. "She did the last time she did something like this. Be careful though on your way home Darien."

"I will bye girls." With that and a few scattered good-byes from the girls Endymion left. Only his destination wasn't home it was the park.

I better double check the park before I go home He thought, as he headed towards the park he wondered how things were going in his time.

"Urg. This is useless." Endymion grumbled as he looked one last time for Serena. Searching the area closest to the water one last time Endymion noticed a stand of weeping willow trees close by. Out of curiosity Endymion followed the path that lead to them.

To his surprise the weeping willow gave way to a beautiful garden of roses. The roses were all different colors, as he walked down the path Endymion noticed that the roses gave way to more flowers. The next one more special then the last. It also gave way to a clearing, in the center of the clearing was a pure white gazebo. Stunned Endymion continued to walk closer to it. Once close enough to look in he noticed Serena crying on the floor of it.

As he got closer he heard her say, "I don't know why he just won't explain to me why he broke up with me in the first place. If it has any thing to do with the dream I had last night then I'll understand that he did it to protect me. And because he did that it shows just how much he loves me, but he didn't need to protect me to prove that." She sniffled some more than continued, "I know he told me once in the Silver Millennium. That.. that he loved me but what about now, in this time." After she finished her little

speech she continued to cry and ask herself over and over, "Why?"

Stepping into the gazebo Endymion said loud enough to catch Serena's attention, "Serena."

Sitting up Serena gasped as she turned his way, she was holding her breath. Realizing so she released it in a whoosh. She wished and hoped that her eyes weren't betraying her. "Serena." He said again as he took another step towards her.

As he neared her Serena stood up so that they were standing toe-to-toe, they stared into each others eyes for a long time. Finally as if drawn to each other, they fell into a head long, passionate kiss. Serena was so caught up in kiss that she never noticed when Endymion began to fade in her arms.

The future

Sitting at the head of the table Darien was surprised that everyone seemed to think of each other as family. Since he was here everyone was talking about the past. "Hey Darien." Rei said catching he attention.

"Yeah."

"You remember how you and Serena always used to argue with each other." She said smiling. "Even after you started dating."

"Yeah what of it?" he asked as he began missing the Serena from the past more the ever.

"Yeah Rei where are you going with this?" Serenity asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I was just wandering if you ever finished that one fight you guys had." Rei replied smiling.

"What one?" Serenity and Darien asked at the same time.

"The one where Serena told Darien that he couldn't catch a clue much less a cold, or some thing like that." Rei said innocently.

"I remember that one," Mina said. "It was because Darien wasn't smart enough to get what Serena was saying when she had hinted around something."

At this Jadeite leaned closer to Rei and whispered in her ear. "Leave it to a blond to say what the fight was about." Holding back a snicker Rei turned her attention to the couple in front of them.

"Now I remember." Serenity said turning to look at Darien. "It happened when we were standing on your balcony and I said I was cold. I leaned back to nestle in your arms, but you weren't there. You went inside and got me a cup of hot chocolate instead."

"It shouldn't be my fault that you would never be specific about what you wanted." Darien said defensively.

"I shouldn't have to, it was romantic that night and you blew it because you couldn't take a fucking clue." Serenity shot back.

"Maybe if you let a little air out of your head you wouldn't be such an airhead to think that I could read you mind." Darien shot back as he began to fade from the table. No one even began to notice the strange occurrence.

Serenity was so stunned at his remark that she said, "At least I'm not an unbearable asshole."

Everyone sat there stunned waiting to hear what Darien would say next. What they heard next surprised them. "Well good thing for me that were both so well suited for each other, wife." Grinning Endymion kissed his wife.

Pulling back Serenity whispered, "Endymion is that really you?" To answer her question he gave her another passionate kiss.

"Yes dear it is." He whispered into her ear when they pulled apart. "Oh have I told you lately that I love you." For an answer Serenity gave him another kiss.

The present

Serena couldn't believe it, the kiss was sheer bliss for her. Only it was ending all too soon for her. "What's wrong Endymion?" She asked.

There was no answer, for a long time. Serena became unsure of the whole situation. She thought Endymion was going to push her away from him at any minute. But instead he held on to her tightly, and said, "Not Endymion, Serena, but Darien."

Not believing what he had just told her, Serena leaned back in the circle of his arms. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Your back. but how Darien? What happened to

Endymion?"

"He's back in his time now. It was time for him to go back." He said keeping eye

contact with Serena. "It's time we each quit causing each other more heartbreak and

come clean with our feelings."

"I don't know Darien." Serena said uncertainly, "Maybe we shoul."

"No we should," Darien cut in, "and to make you feel better about this I'll go

first. What do you think." He finished with a boyish grin.

"Alright, but I want the whole truth." Serena said sternly. No mentioning the Silver Millennium. That was thousands of years ago."

"Alright fair." Darien agreed. "Do you want me to begin now."

"Go ahead."

"Serena while I was in the future, I had lots of time to think about things. I began thinking about what I had said to you when I had broke up with you and I felt like a complete jerk." Stopping he smiled down at her sheepishly then continued. "I learned quickly that you probable thought I had taken advantage of you. In doing so I made you feel insecure and in return you got mad at me.

"For that I'm sorry. There are two other things I need to say to you besides that. On is as you already know that if you ever need me I'll be there. Through thick and thin, through good times and bad. The other is that I love you so much it hurts." As he spoke Serena's eyes started swimming with unshed tears. "I loved you the moment I saw you and your crumpled test paper. I'm sorry I never told you that, I thought you already knew that. But I guess I'm not always right. I let you doubt my feelings for you and for that there is no forgiveness that I deserve from you."

Dangerously close to tears Serena said. "I forgive you for everything Darien, as long as you promise not to leave my side again."

"I promise my love." With this said Darien gave Serena a soul shattering kiss.

Hey howed ya like it? Email me at and tell me thanx

Prissrei


End file.
